Face key point positioning is an important technology in face image researches. The technology has a direct effect on multiple face recognition-related image processing technologies such as face recognition, face attribute recognition (gender recognition, posture recognition, and age recognition), and face beautification.
A related face key point positioning method generally includes determining a face frame of a face by using a face detector, and performing positioning on the face according to an Explicit Shape Regression (ESR) positioning algorithm and the face frame to obtain key points of the face.
In a process of implementing embodiments of the present invention, the inventor finds that at least the following problem exists in related technologies: the positioning method greatly relies on positioning accuracy of a face frame, that is, when the face frame is positioned with a deviation, positions of key points obtained by a terminal also have relatively great deviations.